Unreachable:
by Manzhanakaiyr
Summary: Porque un halcón siempre volará más alto que un cuervo... One-shot, o más bien drabble (Tobitaka x Karasu / one sided)


_O.O ok, realmente no tengo idea de que mosca me picó, pues ahora que salí de la inactividad, en una misma semana escribí dos one-shot XD y al igual que en MY, ahora que tengo cuenta aquí, quería compartirlos con ustedes, en fin... espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva locura mía, que no me salió muy larga pero me gusto como quedó._

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**UNREACHABLE**

El torneo de FFI había llegado a su fin con Japón como máximo vencedor de la contienda, ¿que cómo era que lo sabía?... la pregunta más bien debería ser "¿cómo no saberlo?", si es de lo único que se hablaba en todos y cada uno de los medios de comunicación, sin contar con el hecho de que parecía ser el tema de conversación preferido de todo el mundo, y eso incluía a los papanatas que tengo por subordinados.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, cada que ven una fotografía o video del equipo alzando la copa, no dejan de señalarte a ti, ni tampoco dejan de decir una y otra vez cuánto has cambiado. Pero ya nadie cree que ese cambio haya sido malo, no… si ahora hasta comienzan a preguntarse si ellos también podrían llegar a ser como tú, eso es ya más de lo que puedo soportar, ¿tienes idea de cuántos se han marchado para "enderezarse" desde que comenzaste con tus estúpidas hazañas?

En un principio verte era gratificante, pues no eras capaz de patear la pelota ni aun teniéndola quieta frente a tus narizotas. Seguramente ese ridículo copete no te dejaba ver y terminabas haciéndome reír y dejándome con un buen sabor de boca al ver al "grandioso Tobi el Pateador" haciendo el ridículo. Pero poco a poco empezaste a mejorar, a ganar confianza en ti mismo y eso no estaba bien, sencillamente así no podían ser las cosas.

Frente a todos los demás dejaba ver una expresión que iba desde la indiferencia hasta el fastidio, como si lo último que me importase en la vida fueras tú y lo indispensable que acabaste siendo para el equipo nacional. Pero una vez que me quedaba completamente a solas no podía dejar de pensar y maldecir por lo bajo, porque sentía que a cada paso que dabas hacia el triunfo, te olvidabas de tu pasado, o más bien dicho, del nuestro.

Y no… no me refiero al que tenemos como líderes de bandas rivales, sino al que hubo antes de eso, cuando éramos solo dos niños viviendo en la misma calle a tan solo unas casas de distancia y que todas las tardes se reunían en el parque de la cuadra para jugar a… bueno a todo lo que fuera que pasaba por la imaginación de un niño de 10 años. Dime… ¿cómo y cuándo fue que todo eso terminó? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?, porque yo no soy capaz de recordarlo por más que lo intento.

Los siguientes recuerdos que vienen a mi mente son de nuestras peleas y enfrentamientos contantes, a veces tú eras quien ganaba, en otras ocasiones era yo quien obtenía el triunfo pero… ¿en verdad podía llamar a aquello una victoria… cuándo a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndome tan vacío como antes, sino es que hasta más?

Porque en el fondo lo único que yo quería que volviéramos a ser esos niños jugando sin tener que preocuparse por crecer, para así no sentir esto que tengo atravesado en el pecho, y que cada que te veo trato de hacer pasar por un recelo que hace que quiera gritarte y golpearte, pero al mismo tiempo también me dan unos deseos enormes de abrazarte, de besarte y que me beses y… ¡y eso no debe ser!, entonces mi cabeza se vuelve todo un lío porque no existe lógica alguna en que yo pueda estar enamorado y mucho menos de ti. Es decir, eres mi rival, mi enemigo, mi… mi tortura diaria y el único al que alguna vez consideré verdaderamente un amigo.

¿Acaso se pueden albergar tantos sentimientos encontrados a la vez sin sentir que estás cada vez más cerca de colapsar? Porque si de verdad por gracia divina o de quien sea, alguien conoce un método para no terminar enloqueciendo como estoy seguro de que me va a pasar a mí, sino es que ya sucedió, que entonces me lo diga, porque verdaderamente siento que estoy en mi límite.

Más como de costumbre no hay respuesta a mis dudas, a mis mudas súplicas; y con la llegada de un nuevo día tengo que volver a la rutina de siempre por unas cuantas horas antes de que la noche traiga de nuevo la soledad y todo lo que ésta provoca en mí. Al menos por ahora, mientras vago por las calles, puedo pretender que no eres el centro y eje de mi vida desde hace quién sabe cuánto, y que no me duele y destroza por dentro el que cada uno de tus logros sólo me irán alejando de ti cada vez más.

Porque aunque yo también consiga desplegar por completos mis alas negras, un halcón siempre habrá de volar más alto que un cuervo y a pesar de todo, es mi destino tener que alzar siempre el rostro para poder mirarte siquiera pues tú… Tobitaka Seiya, eres completamente inalcanzable.

**FIN**


End file.
